The Chase Begins
by Sillygirrl
Summary: This is my version of how James Potter first met Lily Evans. haha. I really like the idea and everything. But it doesn't matter what I think. Please read and review! Its pretty funny if you ask me. :


_I really like the idea for this one so read and review please!! I would really appreciate it!! haha!! I'm quite proud of it!!_

**Disclaimer: I'm not British. I'm not a highly publicized writer. I don't live in Scotland. Therefore I'm not J.K Rowling. And own squat:) **

A beautiful eleven year old red head ran on to the Hogwarts express a little flushed. The color had drained out of her face from running like mad to make it on the train station on time. The last moment was a blur. She was surprised that she even found a train. Thank goodness for the clumsy man who bumped into her and sent her cart flying right through a barrier between platforms 9 and 10. If that hadn't happened it was safe to say she would have missed the train.

She walked very slowly along the train aisle ways. Every compartment had best friends sharing secrets or giggling with one another. She wrapped her arms across her baby blue sweater and tacked a strand of hair behind her ears. She had never felt so alone. She was quite popular at her old school but it felt like the first day of Kindergarten all over again. She came across a compartment with one young boy reading a book.

He had light brown hair and a few freckles spread over the bride of his nose. He wore a long sleeved red shirt and jeans. He sat in the corner avoiding conversation or remarks from anyone passing by,

"May I take a seat?" Lily asked quietly hoping he could hear her. The boy turned and his face broke out into a grin.

"Of course!" he said excitedly. He closed his book and watched as Lily took

a seat across from him. She smiled back at his dark brown eyes. "I'm Remus. This is my first year at Hogwarts. What's your name?"

"Lily Evans." She said reaching her hand out to shake his. He accepted it. "This is my first year as well. I'm very excited."

"Me too, but nervous at the same time. What if they all pick on me? Or if I don't have any friends? Then I'll have to eat lunch in the boy's room." Remus said shyly. His cheeks turned red embarrassed that he sounded so childish.

Lily laughed. "Don't worry. You won't have to eat lunch in the boy's room because you already have a friend." Remus looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks." He said. "You probably think I'm a sissy now." Remus said looking at the floor. "I'm really not. I'm actually quite the man's man. I hunt and fish and spit." Remus said quickly looking up at the laughing Lily.

"I'm sure you do." She said when she caught her breath. "You're funny too."

"Well I was serious." Remus said once again embarrassed.

"Did some one call me?" Another young boy popped inside the compartment right next to Remus. He was very good looking in Lily's opinion. He had wavy black hair that came up to his chin. He had dark brown eyes that looked like a piece of chocolate and a white smile that she was sure made a girl's heart beat a little faster. He wore a red short sleeve shirt and black jeans and a silver chain on his neck. "This seems like a roomy space. Mind if we join you?" he said looking from Remus to Lily. He smiled at her knowing what she thought of him. She was now red in the face.

"Sure." Remus said obviously happy that another boy wanted to join him.

"Great, mate!" The boy said slinging his arm around Remus' small body. "James you good-for-nothing prat! Get your arse in here!" Another boy came into view. He had messy black hair that fell in his brown almond eyes and round black glasses. He too wore a short sleeved shirt, his green, and jeans, but no chain. He smiled at his friend and then to Remus. But it was Lily that his gaze fell on.

"I'm James." He said more to her then anyone. Lily nodded her head and smiled.

"Lily."

"That's a real pretty name. Just like the flower." He said sitting next to her. Lily shyly scooted more over. She didn't want to be that close to someone she hadn't even properly met.

"And I'm Sirius!" The other boy said smiling. Lily giggled slightly no catching on to his earlier joke upon entering the compartment.

Remus was grinning from ear to ear and leaned more forward. "I'm Remus." He said. James smiled and shook his hand as did Sirius.

The four of them talked for an hour and a half about their lives growing up and what they were expecting to get out of Hogwarts and what it would be like. A young boy walked by the compartment. He was scrawny and had greasy black hair. He carried a bunch of books in his arms and tripped over rise in the ground. His books went all over the place and he scurried to retrieve them all. Sirius and James erupted in laughter at the boy. Remus lowered his head and Lily did as well. She knew what that felt like. It happened to her once and she was sure Remus understood as well.

Lily shook her head and walked in front of James and began to help the boy get his books. "Pay no attention to them." She said handing him a paper.

"I don't need your help." He mumbled as he snatched the paper from her hands. Lily shrugged it off thinking he just wanted to get out of there and away from James' and Sirius's cackles. She turned to the tow boys and frowned.

"Can't you two be a little compassionate?" she asked nudging her head towards the boy who had now had all his books.

"I'm so sorry." Sirius said getting up to help the boy. "I'm Sirius." He said putting a piece of paper on the stack of books in the boy's arms.

"Severus." He mumbled as he began to walk away. Sirius pulled the boy back by the collar of his Hogwarts cloak.

"I'm sorry did you say Snivellus?"Sirius asked choking back a laugh.

"Severus!" the boy said louder over his tower of books.

"Aye, mates! This is Snivellus!" Sirius shouted over to James and Remus. James was holding his stomach laughing while Remus only picked up his book and continued reading.

"Sirius! Stop it!" Lily yelled pushing Sirius slightly. Sirius was stunned at her gesture but smiled easily.

"Easy Lily. I was only poking fun." He said throwing his hands up in innocence.

"Well stop it and apologize!" she said.

"I don't need a girl to fight my battles!" Severus shouted at Lily.

"Yeah he doesn't need a girl to fight his battles." Sirius said. Lily glared at him and turned to Severus.

"I was only trying to help." She said patting his back.

"Well don't!" he said storming off in the same direction he came. Lily looked at Sirius and took her seat once more. A silence fell over the group now. No one said a think. Sirius combed his hair with his fingers and James played with his fingers stealiung a glance at Lily every now and then. Remus was reading his book but looked up to see if any one moved or not. Lily was staring out the window still fuming at Sirius's and James's immaturity.

A young witch about in her early twenties with long blonde hair came by with an apron and pushed a trolley full of sweets. "Can I interest you children in anything?" she asked stopping in front of their compartment.

"Yes you can." Sirius said scanning the witch's body and making James stifle a laugh. The witch rolled her eyes obviously used to it. Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins.

"Can I get a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?" he asked. The witch handed him a box and smiled.

She turned to Sirius who had a few boxes of Chocolate frogs in his arms and cockroach clusters and an acid pop. He smiled and pulled out a handful and placed them in her hand and winked. She then turned to James and Lily.

"I'll have cauldron cake. He said pulling out a couple galleons. He turned to Lily who was again looking out the window. "Lily, do you want anything?" he asked.

"No." she said smugly not even looking at him.

"Hey what did I do?" he asked taking his cake and turning to her.

"You were rude to Severus." She stated simply.

"I didn't say anything! That was all Sirius!" he said pointing to his friend.

"Hey!" Sirius said with a few beans in his mouth and a frog in his hand.

"Exactly! You didn't do anything! You just sat there and watched as your friend was pushing around a poor boy!" Lily yelled.

"On the contour, he was laughing." Sirius said handing a cluster to Remus who just swallowed a frog. James glared at Sirius and turned his attention back to Lily.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" James asked with the same anger in his voice.

"Anything! Tell him to stop not laugh! Something other the laugh and go along with it!" Lily said standing up.

"Guys, can you please calm down. Your going to get us kicked off the train." Remus said standing up between James and Lily who were now going head to head together.

Sirius reached over pulled Remus down next to him. "Don't even get into it. Just sit back and watch." He said handing the beans over to Remus who accepted and like Sirius propped his feet up.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not the saint of the express!" he shouted out throwing his arms up in the air.

"So am I! If you were then maybe you'd have some integrity! Then you wouldn't be such a selfish prat!" Lily shouted in retort.

"Just because of that I'm selfish?"

"Just because of that? A boy fell and you laughed! How rude could you get?"

"It was funny, Lily! Damn get yourself a sense of humor!"

"I have a perfect sense of humor, I'll have you know!"

"Then show me!"

"What?" Lily asked a little taken back.

"Go out with me. Show me you have a sense of humor," James said smiling and leaning in closer to Lily. Lily had a look of disgust on her face.

"Weren't we just arguing a minute ago?" she said pushing him back.

"We were indeed." James smiled. "But come on. You're too pretty to yell at." James said getting bold enough to tuck hair behind her ear. She pushed him away again.

"James you are a low life disgusting prat!" Lily said. "I wouldn't go out with you if I was given a thousand galleons!"

"Yes, but you see Lily. I'm also a Potter. And the Potter's always get what they want." He said smirking at her from under his messy hair.

"Well good luck breaking the tradition to your family." Lily said walking around him.

"Where are you going?" James asked watching her walk towards the exit of the compartment.

Lily turned around. "I'd stay but there's not enough room in this compartment for me and your ego, James Potter." Lily scuffed. James walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Lily, your in for a wild ride this year." James said in a very soothing voice. "Because I just set my gears towards winning you over…" He leaned over towards her and whispered in her ear. "And I always end up succeeding." Lily looked at him and huffed before leaving. James watched her walk away, her hips swaying and her long hair bouncing. He rubbed his hand under his chin and smiled. He shook his messy hair out from his glasses and turned around to face Remus and Sirius who were obviously watching very closely.

He sat down and took the box of beans and began eating a couple. "Aye mates. I'm going to marry that girl."

**So what do you think?**

**Please let me know!!**

**I liked it but it doesn't really matter what I think. **

**So pretty please!! I have to know!! Just review!!**

**Please and Thank you!!**


End file.
